2019-20 Premier League: Match day 15
Jeffrey Schlupp struck in the second half as 10-man Crystal Palace beat Bournemouth to move up to fifth in the Premier League. Gabriel Jesus scored twice as Manchester City got back to winning ways in the Premier League with a comfortable victory at Burnley. Chelsea manager Frank Lampard praised striker Tammy Abraham's growing influence as the Blues rediscovered their winning touch against Aston Villa. Jamie Vardy and James Maddison scored as Leicester beat bottom-club Watford to climb back to second in the Premier League. Marcus Rashford scored twice as Manchester United condemned former manager Jose Mourinho to defeat on his return to Old Trafford and ended Tottenham's three-match winning streak under the Portuguese. Southampton beat fellow strugglers Norwich City at St Mary's to move out of the Premier League relegation zone. Wolves are on their best unbeaten run in the top flight since 1972 after seeing off West Ham with strikes from Leander Dendoncker and Patrick Cutrone at Molineux. Liverpool pushed Everton manager Marco Silva closer to the sack and retained their eight-point lead at the top of the Premier League with a crushing win at Anfield which dropped the Toffees into the relegation zone. Jonjo Shelvey had a goal awarded by VAR as Newcastle stunned Sheffield United at Bramall Lane to climb to 11th in the Premier League. Managerless Arsenal's season plummeted to a new low as they were beaten at home by Brighton in interim manager Freddie Ljungberg's first home match in charge. Match Details Tuesday 3 December 2019 Schlupp | goals2 = | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 23,497 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Jesus Rodri Mahrez | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,101 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Wednesday 4 December 2019 Mount | goals2 = Trézéguet | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,628 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Maddison | goals2 = | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,763 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = Alli | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,252 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Bertrand | goals2 = Pukki | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 27,019 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Cutrone | goals2 = | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,217 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Shaqiri Mané Wijnaldum |goals2 = Keane Richarlison | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 53,094 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Thursday 5 December 2019 Shelvey | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 30,409 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Webster Maupay | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,164 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- League table after Match day 15 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football